Malos entendidos culturales
by Violepatty
Summary: Serie de drabbles autoconclusivos que tienen como protagonista a mi Chambita querido -El Salvador-, en el cual se meterá en problemas por algunas palabras plurisignificativas -2º capi up! shonen-ai Argentina/Chile-
1. ¿Y el pisto?

Holaaaaaa!!!

Este es mi primer drabble de Hetalia y quien sabe si sea el último también, la verdad surgió en el chat, mientras hablaba con una amiga de Mexico sobre el significado de la palabra "pisto", que en El Salvador significa "dinero" y, según ella me dijo, en Mexico es algo así como algún tipo de bebida embragante.

Debido a eso, se me ocurrió este drabble, no por que estoy prácticamente retirada de los fanfics.

Y ya sabe, Hetalia no me pertenece a mi. El Salvador es mio y de todos mis paisanos, así como Mexico le pertenece a toda su gente, que no los cuidamos, ya es otro pisto (otra cosa), me encanta la plurisignificación de las palabras.

Y ya me cayo, tengo la mala costumbre de hablar sin parar en las notas. Ojalá lo disfruten.

_**Malos entendidos culturales.**_

By Violepatty

**¿Y el pisto?**

Luego de una junta de la OEA, los paises quedaron libres para hacer lo que quisieran con su viernes por la noche, al igual que sus "jefes".

El Salvador miró a Mexico, Mexico miró a El Salvador y finalmente se entrecharon la mano.

–¿Olvidado lo de partido para el mundial?

–Gané uno, perdí el otro, estamos a mano.

–¿Que te parece si nos vamos de fiesta esta noche?

–No tengo planes, así que está bien –dijo El Salvador–, sólo esperame un ratito, que voy por el _pisto_.

Mexico observó como su amigo se perdía por los pasillos del hotel en el que se hospedaban y regresaba al rato; esperaba verlo trayendo cervezas, pero sus manos estaban vacias.

–¿Qué pasó con las chelas? –preguntó Mexico.

–¿Umm?, pues, vamos a comprarlas, ¿no?, yo invito, cargo suficiente _pisto_. –dijo, tocandose el bolsillo, Mexico no entendió a lo que su amigo se refería.

–¿Que no dijiste que las ibas a taer?, dijiste, "voy por el _pisto_".

–Sí, y fui por el, ahora vamonos, que mañana tenemos otra reunión aburrida.

–¿Y las chelas?

–Que las compramos ayá, traigo suficiente _pisto_.

–¡¡¡No te entiendo, estás diciendo puras incoherencias!!!

–¿Qué?, el que está hablando incoherente sos vos, ¿a caso la porcina te afectó las neuronas?

–¿A quien le estás diciendo eso?, ¿No ves que yo si fui al mundial y tu no?

–¡Creí que el tema había quedado olvidado!

–¡Lo mismo digo!

Ambos paises se miraron enfadados, para luego dirigirse un "te odio" al mismo tiempo y comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria, cada uno hacia su habitación.

FIN

Por cierto, si alguien tiene más reginalismos que sepa que en otro lugar significan algo diferente, por favor sugerirlos, sería un buen intercambio cultural y me gustaría seguir con este tipo de drabbles.

Nos estamos leyendo, bye!!


	2. ¡Vamos al chupe!

Bien, segundo drabble de esta serie, ahora con una insinuación de... ¿lime? Entre Argentina y Chile, nada muy extremo.

**Aclaraciones:** Esto surgió mientras hablaba con una amiga Argentina, a la cual "encontraron en el chupe" un día y... pues yo me quede o.O? Te encontraron tomando? O es que te refieres al "otro chupe" XD!, así que es lo que le pasa a mi paisito bonito, se confunde de _chupe_ -ya que aquí cuando uno dice "voy a chupar", se sobre entiende que va a embriagarse con algún tipo de licor, aunque se maneja el otro significado-

Además, aparece la palabra "culero" que aquí es una grosería y se usa para referirse a los homosexuales, aunque es común ver a chicos heterosexuales gritandose en la calle "¿Que hubo culero? ¿Cómo estás?" o cosas por el estilo, así que depende del contexto, es una grosería o no...

Y ya saben, Hetalia no es mio, sino de Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei y los demás países de su gente (sólo Chambita es mio *O*)

Además, pido disculpas a quienes me pidieron un drabble con "coger", pero es que esto me salio natural en el chat y el otro, aún sigo pensando bien en que contexto usarlo...

* * *

**¡Vamos al chupe!**

Llegó el lunes y con el una nueva reunión de la OEA se llevó acabo, El Salvador llegó tarde (cuando no), así que ya no alcanzó asiento con los demás centroamericanos y el único lugar disponible, era junto a Chile y Argentina. Cuando fue el "receso", El Salvador escuchó que Argentina le dijo a Chile:

–Hey, por que no nos vamos a "chupar" un rato al baño –en tono casual.

Chile vio que El Salvador los veía con interés ante la mención del «chupe» y entonces, lo invitó.

–Salvita ¿querés venir con nosotros?

–_Vapues_, después de todo el chupe del viernes con México se fregó.

Y las naciones se dirigieron hacia el baño de hombres, era obvio que no podían hacer aquello en otra parte por temor a ser descubiertos, después de todo, estaban en horas de trabajo. Argentina abrió la puerta del baño e hizo que los otros dos entraran a aquel lugar, El Salvador entró confiado y vio cómo Argentina cerraba la puerta con llave.

El Salvador se recargo sobre el lavabo, esperando a que los otros países sacaran algún tipo de licor de sus ropas o de algún ladrillo flojo en el baño, pero lo que vio lo dejó medio descolocado.

Chile se pegó a Argentina y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón, Argentina le guiño el ojo a El Salvador, pensando que tal vez era más vouyerista que otra cosa, lo cual le pareció bien, El Salvador... entró en shock.

–¡Par de culeros! ¿Qué se creen que están haciendo? –preguntó exaltado el centroamericano.

Los aludidos no entendieron el apelativo "culeros", pero supusieron que era una forma de decir... em... ¿chicos? para el salvadoreño.

–¿Que no es obvio? –dijo Chile–, voy a chupársela a Argentina.

–Te dijimos claramente que veníamos a chupar ¿verdad? –dijo Argentina.

El Salvador, entendiendo que nuevamente se había metido en un malentendido, salio corriendo del baño, dejando a los otros dos muy confundidos.

«Definitivamente, para la próxima voy a preguntar que significa lo que me digan, no vaya a ser que me quieran matar», se dijo mentalmente.

FIN

* * *

Una última cosa: Tampoco es cómo que en el país seamos unos borrachos, o algo así, es sólo que... jeje, no se, es lo que se me ocurrió no es una característica propiamente nuestra el beber (aunque, como en todo el mundo, hay un alto nivel de alcoholismo).

Y ¡¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!!!


	3. La Sobada

**La Sobada.**

By Violepatty

El Salvador fue de visita a México, como casi siempre, por motivos laborales, en esta ocasión como en la gran mayoría iba a entregar un pequeño paquete, de parte de la linda Colombia para su querido hermano México, no hace falta mencionar lo que ese paquete contenía.

Tras la exitosa entrega, los hermanos decidieron irse a echar unas cervecitas por dos simples motivos: Primero, para celebrar un trabajo bien hecho, sin interferencias policiacas y segundo simplemente porque hacía un horrible calor y vamos, los tragos nunca pueden faltar entre dos hermanos bebedores con calor y mucho tiempo libre.

Bebieron, bebieron y bebieron como peces en el mar, yendo de un bar a otro sin rumbo fijo hasta que los echaron del último por pelearse al ver un partido de fútbol que tenían en el local. Terminaron yendo a comprar unas cuantas cervezas más y otro tipo de licores –algunos de dudosa procedencia, la verdad– en una cantina de esquina cualquiera y finalmente, con su nuevo botín llegaron a casa del mexicano, obviamente para seguir bebiendo. Y la noche pasó así, entre licores y anécdotas de victorias, derrotas y tiempos mejores, cuando ambos jugaban a cualquier cosa mientras sus padres comerciaban intercambiando sus monedas de cacao por añil, obsidiana, maíz u otras cosas, cuando aún eran primos, antes de pasar a ser hermanos por manos españolas.

El sol comenzó a colarse por la enorme ventana de hechura colonial que había en la sala de la casa de México, lugar donde la noche anterior habían caído dos grandes naciones, encontrándose ahora uno sobre el otro en una suerte de contorciones, las cuales seguramente ni el más flexible malabarista podría hacer conscientemente.

Salvador fue el primero en abrir los ojos, pero los volvió a cerrar al instante pues el sol le daba de lleno en la cara y con la cruda que se cargaba parecía quemarle las retinas. Poco a poco comenzó a ser consciente de las condiciones en las que estaba, sobre todo porque comenzó a sentir el dolor en su cuerpo y también porque se dio cuenta que estaba siendo aplastado por el –en comparación al suyo– enorme territorio –Telcel– mexicano.

Se lo quitó de encima con un empujón nada delicado, tirándolo sobre unas botellas que había allí y se incorporó tambaleante, miró a su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados, todo estaba lleno de botellas vacías de varios tipos de licores y latas de cerveza. Con un poco de dificultad y ayuda de una de las sirvientas del mexicano llegó a la cocina, donde lo primero que hizo fue ir a la refri a ver si quedaba alguna cerveza para bajarse la cruda, para su suerte había aún dos. Tomó una para él y dejó la otra allí, luego volvió a la sala donde se sentó a esperar a que despertara el mexicano… pero terminó por dormirse prontamente.

Despertó sobresaltado al escuchar el sonido de algo cayendo y de vidrios rodando. Miró a todos lados, México estaba tirado en el piso y parecía de muy mal humor. Se levantó a ayudarle y recibió algunos insultos en el proceso, además de quejas de dolor. Fue por la otra cerveza y se la ofreció al mexicano. Ambos se sentaron en el sillón, luego de un rato se fijó que México se ponía la cerveza en la muñeca izquierda cada tanto y que esta comenzaba a hincharse.

–¿Y qué te pasó en la muñeca, vos? –preguntó curioso el salvadoreño.

–Me la doblé cuando me caí, creo… me duele un chingo –respondió el otro. Salvador se le quedó mirando a la muñeca del mexicano por un momento.

–¿Y si te la sobo? –ofreció sin ninguna mala intención ni doble sentido, simple y llanamente porque en El Salvador eso no significa más que dar un masaje de algún tipo.

El mexicano se le quedó viendo con recelo y malhumor, el centroamericano no entendió porque hasta que el otro habló.

–¿Y tú pinche puto? ¿Ya vas con tus putadas? –casi le gritó, como ofendido, antes de tomarse la cabeza, su propio grito le había causado dolor por la resaca que traía.

El otro latino se ofendió ante eso, pero trató de calmarse, le miró ahora también molesto.

–¿Y porque me decis así pendejo? ¡Yo solo me ofrecí para sobártela! –apuntó a su muñeca izquierda, que ahora reposaba sobre una de las piernas del mexicano.

–¡Por eso! ¡Vete de mi casa, tú! ¡Con tus mariconadas no te quiero aquí! –estaba de muy mal humor y la verdad no tenía la mente muy clara… ¿Pero quién te insinúa sexo cuando estás muriendo de dolor y malestar general por la tremenda borrachera de anoche?, se tomó toda la cerveza y la dejó a un lado.

Mientras, Salvador se levantó indignado de allí y le tomó la muñeca al mexicano, doblándosela hacia atrás, estaba molesto y ofendido.

–A ver quién te soba la muñeca ahora, puto mexicano –escupió las palabras muy cerca del rostro del otro, antes de irse de muy malhumor hacia su tierra natal.

México se le quedó viendo sin entender y luego de un momento de procesar las cosas, lentamente debido al dolor se dio cuenta de que su hermano no lo estaba albureando ni insinuándole nada extraño, si no simplemente… estaba tratando de ser bueno con él.

Fin


End file.
